INSOLENCIA
by cat empress
Summary: Kou sentia que no habia una palabra mejor para describir sus sentimientos por nao en ese momento. básicamente un estudio de personaje inspirado capitulo 30 del manga y como quisiera que solucionaran esta crisis.
1. parte 1

Esto definitivamente tenía que contar como insolencia, no había otra palabra para describirlo mejor, ella, la insignificante Kou Sakuragui definitivamente estaba cometiendo el mayor acto de insolencia del que había sido capaz en su corta vida; pero lo peor de todo era que una parte ella no se arrepentía del todo.

Enamorarse de ese rayo de sol en forma de persona que andaba por el mundo bajo el nombre de Naoya Nifuji, era algo completamente imperdonable para ella, pero se había convertido en algo un tanto inevitable en este punto frenar los sentimientos que le despertaba esos brillantes ojos azules sin malicia alguna y esa desinteresada sonrisa, sin embargo sería mejor iniciar esta narración por el principio de este desastroso día para la joven que en este momento corría por la atestada ciudad de Tokio como si deseara desaparecer entre la multitud que ocupaba las calles.

En principio había sido un día perfectamente normal, Kou salió de casa rumbo a la universidad pasando tan desapercibida como siempre lo hacía, era en realidad algo intencional y con los años había llegado a dominar muy bien el sutil arte de desaparecer sin hacerlo en realidad, le facilitaba evitar el contacto innecesario con desconocidos y le permitía vivir más tranquila. El soleado día de finales de septiembre era algo frio a pesar del resplandor del sol, pero se respiraba un agradable aire de paz en el camino.

El tren estaba típicamente lleno, pero eso aunque no era particularmente cómodo, facilitaba las cosas si te limitabas a ponerte un par de audífonos, a no ser que por un inevitable capricho de dios el mundo decidiera que el pobre corazón que la chica debía empezar a sufrir sobresaltos; tres estaciones después de subirse al tren algo llamo la atención de Kou, una voz; no realmente cualquier voz en realidad, la voz de nao. Estaba acompañado por sus dos amigos "yokkun" y "ken chan" , naturalmente Kou sabe desde hace tiempo que yoshiki san vive a tres estaciones de su casa y ocasionalmente han coincidido en el mismo tren, pero no porque ellos acepten juntarse con ella cuando Nifuji kun está presente implica que ella tendría el descaro de hablarles primero si coinciden por casualidad en otra situación, así que cuando nota que coinciden en el mismo tren ella simplemente opta por desvanecer su presencia tanto como puede. sin embargo esta situación se ha vuelto algo incomoda, se han conocido y coincidido en la universidad tantas veces que si se enteran de que Kou nunca ha saludado a yoshiki cuando lo ve en el tren podrían considerarlo como un acto muy grosero, nao podría incluso enojarse con ella y decidir que no quiere ser su amigo por tratar de esa forma a su querido amigo de infancia, pero claro, que estén los tres complica las cosas, Kou nunca tuvo problemas escondiéndose de yoshiki san pero Nao pareciera tener una especie de….

Kou- kun!

… radar. Sip, ahí está, la misteriosa habilidad especial del más joven del clan Nifuji, anular el camuflaje del oponente, pareciera tener un radar especial que le permitiera detectar a Kou, Siempre, no importa donde este o cuanto intente esconderse y el pánico que siente la joven Sakuragui Kou en ese momento es inigualable. Por su ansiosa mente empiezan a desfilar los peores escenarios posibles, nao realmente enojado, sus compañeros realmente indignados, ella perdiendo su único y querido amigo…

Buenos días kou-kun! Me alegra mucho verte!

Ni Nifuji kun yo…. Buenos días , dice a media voz la joven, ya completamente derrotada por esa sonrisa resplandeciente

Entonces es cuando Kou se da cuenta, el tren esta atestado y los dos amigos de nao se quedaron junto a la puerta, pero en cuanto la vio el recorrió la multitud del ten solo para saludarla, eso la hace entrar en pánico pero al mismo tiempo la hace sentirse muy feliz, es inevitable, la sonrisa de nao tiene esa extraña habilidad, hace que su mente que suele ir a mil por hora baje la velocidad por un momento y solo piense en lo feliz que es en ese momento, y en ese momento está realmente feliz de haberse encontrado en el tren con él. Mientras él le habla como vienen de una "pijama da de estudio" como dice adorablemente nao y de los exámenes que serán en un par de semanas Kou empieza a relajarse en verdad, el la pone muy nerviosa pero a la vez, como justo ahora, tiene la habilidad de hacer que se deshaga de todo ese torrente de ideas ansiosas que tienden a agobiarla de un momento a otro, quizá algún día se anime a llamarlo por su primer nombre tal como él lo hace….

Kou kun

La mirada de pánico en los ojos de la joven es impresionante, no habrá leído mis absurdos pensamientos o si?

Si Nifuji kun?

Estas bien? Tienes las mejillas algo rojas

Hay no! no esa tonta reacción involuntaria que ha estado teniendo últimamente alrededor de nao, no puede evitarlo, después de todo es una chica y nao tiene la mala costumbre de ser demasiado cercano con sus amigos, y por supuesto el aún cree que ella es un chico, como culparlo claro, no tiene curvas, no tiene un lindo rostro, no se arregla prácticamente nada y su ropa es tan neutra. Pero aun así últimamente su corazón ha tenido la impertinencia de acelerarse cuando nao se acerca un poco más de la cuenta, como ahora, que el tren no da espacio para mucha distancia.

Creo que solo necesito algo de aire es todo- dice ella a media voz mientras intenta contener el temblor de su voz

La siguiente es la estación de la universidad, apenas lleguemos podrás respirar un poco

Si…

Entonces el tren finalmente se detiene y ella piensa entonces que es el final de esta extraña tortura, es entonces cuando el hace el tercer disparo de la mañana.

Are, Kou kun tu cabello

Mi cabello?- mi corte? Tendrá algo extraño?

Huele muy bien Kou kun – y como si definitivamente quisiera matarla dispara una vez más una de sus brillantes sonrisas

Eso hace entrar en pánico a la chica quien de alguna forma logra huir del tren atestado y ya libre en la estación se dispone a emprender una épica huida, definitivamente es el tercer strike, esta fuera. Salvo que aparentemente su torturador no ha terminado.

Kou kun- dice nao mientras la toma por la muñeca – no debes corres en ese estado podrías desmallarte, siéntate aquí a respirar un poco, te traeré algo de la maquina

Con esa velocidad él podría entrar en el equipo de atletismo de la universidad, no es usual que alguien sea capaz de alcanzarla tan fácilmente. Piensa con algo de amargura la chica mientras se sienta, francamente resignada.

Ha es Sakuragui

Kensuke san, yosuke san buenos días- dice a media voz la joven ya un poco derrotada después de lo ocurrido en el tren

Eso explica por qué nao desapareció de repente en el tren – la sonrisa de kensuke san parece algo maliciosa, sin embargo la aparición de un apresurado Nifuji con un una botella de agua fresca hace que Kou no pueda darle mucho espacio a esa idea en su cabeza

Toma Kou kun, esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor

Gracias- ella simplemente recibe la botella y le sigue la corriente

En este punto de esta inusualmente ajetreada mañana Kou Sakuragui se ha dado por vencida, intento huir, fallo, intento camuflarse y fallo, sus opciones de ataque disponibles consisten en inventar una excusa, lo cual suele ser contraproducente contra nao o rendirse y llevar la corriente, se conformara, con esa opción. Mientras los 4 caminan hacia la universidad, Kou declara perdido oficialmente la partida de la mañana contra nao.

En el round dos Nao ataca primero, proponiendo mientras almuerzan que vayan después de clase a un árcade. Nao ha usado videojuegos contra Kou, es súper efectivo.

La verdad es que nunca quise ir yo solo, pero si voy con Kou kun siento que será muy divertido

Ahí está otra vez, esa sonrisa asesina que hace que su pulso se acelere, no recordaba esta sensación desde que era muy niña y se enfrentaba por primera vez a un final boss en un video juego que le gustaba, ahora puede mantener la compostura y ganar la partida sin mayor dificultad, pero con él al lado es como si siempre estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un final boss, y aun así no le molesta en lo absoluto, que le sucede?

Si yo tampoco me anime a ir por mi cuenta, pero suena divertido

Bien está decidido hoy iremos a un árcade!

Ese día se divirtieron mucho, más de lo que ella esperaba, Kou vio una vez más ese lado lindo y torpe de nao al jugar donde no importa cuanto lo intente tiende a perder, pero a ella realmente no le molestaba, no mientras el estuviera ahí, las horas pasaron volando probaron tantos juegos, realmente venir a un árcade con alguien a quien aprecias es divertido, jugar con alguien a quien aprecias es divertido.

La verdad era que estar con nao era algo muy divertido, algo increíblemente divertido, por un momento incluso la insignificante y triste Kou se permitía olvidar que era la insignificante y triste Kou, no le parecía mal no ser invisible y no le molestaba ser hallada en medio de la multitud. Pero su ansiedad tiende a sacar lo peor de sí misma.

Ese triste día paso algo que Kou llevaba meses temiendo, ella se había dado cuenta sin muchos problemas que nao creía que ella era un chico, en realidad desde que entro a la universidad le pasaba con mucha frecuencia, no podía esperar que la identificaran como una chica, así que dado que inicialmente pensó en nao como algo pasajero en su vida no le dio importancia, un pequeño malentendido mas no importara, pero nao no fue algo pasajero en su vida, y ella empezó a desear que no lo fuera, y con el paso de los meses la ansiedad por el que sucedería el día que descubriera que era una chica se hizo más y más grande hasta que ese día finalmente ocurrió, nao lo descubrió, sin previo aviso, y su cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo. Realmente su amistad no podría ser la misma.

Ella solo corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras maldecía su suerte, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a morir de vergüenza . Mientras corría fue consiente de un dolor en su pecho, un dolor muy hondo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, el dolor de perder algo valioso, se dio cuenta entonces de cuan avariciosa se había vuelto, realmente la sonrisa de nao era un ataque mortal, le había dado esperanzas a la pobre e insignificante ella, la había hecho considerar en algún lugar de su corazón que era especial para él, que a pesar de que no tenía gracia alguna él podría quererla de una forma un tanto distinta, se dio cuenta al sentirlo tan profundamente perdido que se había enamorado de Naoya Nifuji, y cuando en el dolor de la perdida acepto por fin esos sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde hace ya tanto tiempo, esos sentimientos que golpeaban su conciencia cada vez que él le sonreía, la encontraba en una multitud, le hablaba con dulzura, le decía lo bien que jugaba, solo esos sentimientos, se sintió sin fuerzas derrotada y entonces dejo de correr, por primera vez en muchos años no le importo que pensaran y se sentó en medio de la fría noche en las escaleras que había junto a ella y empezó a llorar amargamente. Había cometido una terrible insolencia al enamorarse de nao, el dolor que sentía ahora era su castigo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando junto a las escaleras de ese punto desconocido en el que se centraba, ya realmente no le importaba, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Emm señorita estas bien? – una voz increíblemente dulce le hablo en ese momento y Kou creyó seguramente que había muerto de vergüenza, porque lo que sus ojos veían parecía un ángel, una chica quizá un poco mayor que ella cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta pero le pareció realmente muy linda, y le sonreía con dulzura

Me llamo Narumi, suena un poco extraño en esta situación pero, quieres un café? No tienes que contarme que te pasa pero creo que te vendría bien un lugar un poco más adecuado para llorar.


	2. parte 2

_es bueno estar de regreso, aqui esta la parte dos de este fan fic inspirado en el capitulo 30 del manga de wotakoi, faltan dos capitulos mas sin embargo este capitulo concluye la primera parte de este fanfic, espero que les guste_

* * *

A sus 26 años Narumi había tenido muy pocas ocasiones en las que se sintiera inclinada a comportarse como una "hermana mayor" para otras mujeres. Siendo hija única y teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar su lado otaku las chicas a su alrededor, fueran mayores o menores, ellas tendían a parecer más como rivales en potencia la mayoría de las veces. Hanako san había sido como un tesoro invaluable en cuanto la conoció, sentirse libre a la hora de hablar con alguien realmente la ayudo a relajar su corazón, no es como si las demás amigas que hubiera tenido antes en su vida no fueran honestas o reales, pero esa sensación de ocultar una parte importante de tu vida inevitablemente llevaba a Narumi a sentirse como si debiera estar a la defensiva. Por eso, esa noche cuando salió de casa en busca de un latte doble para tener energías suficientes para continuar trabajando en su doujishin se sorprendió a si misma actuando, por primera vez en su vida, como una hermana mayor comprensiva con una perfecta desconocida.

Era un tanto inevitable, después de todo ella le sonaba de algún lugar, aunque no podía recordar de donde y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas como una cascada la hacían ver increíblemente desamparada en ese momento. a Narumi le recordó a ella misma, mas específicamente a su yo de la preparatoria, cuando recién había sido botada por su primer novio al descubrir que era una otaku, y más que eso una fujoshi!. recordaba haber llorado amargamente en las escaleras de la azotea de la escuela, no se había atrevido a buscar consuelo en ninguna de sus amigas, no tenía ánimos para empezar una explicación algo larga de comos y porques, después la tuvo claro está, pero en ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que alguien estuviera allí y no juzgara demasiado.

Antes de darse cuenta, casi como un reflejo, Narumi estaba de pie frente a la chica, que levanto su ojos vidriosos y la vio con sorpresa absoluta.

Emm señorita estas bien?

Este… yo…

Parece que la estás pasando realmente mal, yo no te conozco ni nada y esto definitivamente es inusual, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien quizá una completa desconocida sea una buena opción

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo del atónito rostro de la joven, quien parecía intentar procesar esta situación

Venia aquí por un café- tanteo finalmente Narumi tras una pausa- si quieres podrías acompañarme a tomar uno, prometo no hacerte preguntas extrañas ni nada, solo me preocupa dejar a una jovencita llorando en la calle.

Kou levanto entonces la mirada, de alguna forma había corrido hasta llegar a Starbucks, de todos los lugares había corrido hasta el lugar donde había conocido a Nifuji kun, esto realmente tenía que ser un chiste. Aun se sentía derrotada, algo mareada por haber llorado tanto, de alguna forma llevar un rato llorando en ese lugar había adormecido tanto su ansiedad que pensó en aceptar la oferta de la chica frente a ella, en este punto en realidad nada le importaba y su ansiedad parecía haber estado tan al límite que se había apagado por un momento, suspiro y tomo la mano que le extendían.

* * *

Vaya así que tu amigo creía que eras un chico? – dijo Narumi atónita mientras tomaba con delicadeza su late doble

Kou solo asintió levemente mientras daba otro sorbo a su té de manzanilla, decidió finalmente que lo último que necesitaba era cafeína en ese momento. La sorpresa de momose san realmente era inesperada, así como ese "señorita" con el que la había saludado

Vaya, los hombres a veces pueden ser un poco despistados. Tú después no tuviste forma de aclarar el malentendido y eso te lleva a la situación actual. Se molestó contigo?

No lo sé, yo solo Salí corriendo – contesto Kou a media voz

Ya veo, entraste en pánico, por eso llorabas?

No en realidad

Hubo un momento de silencio tras esa respuesta tan vaga, y los instintos de Narumi le dijeron que había algo más en aquella historia, algo quizá un poco más trágico.

Te ha dicho algo cruel, o ha dicho que ya no quiere volver a verte?

Yo ... yo solo, no lo sé, su cara me lo dijo todo, estaba realmente sorprendido.

Entonces es alguien con mal temperamento? – el tono de momose san denotaba preocupación.

No, es la persona más dulce que conozco, Nifuji kun es probablemente la creatura más cercana a un príncipe que conozco.- ahora kou estaba realmente preocupada por el sitio donde estaba dejando a nifuji kun ante los otros, fue la primera vez en toda la noche que su voz mostro verdadera vehemencia, y Narumi lo noto

"ha Nifuji kun?, la mente de Narumi empezó a girar en torno a esa idea por un segundo, ¿estaba acaso frente a una rival de amor y no se había dado cuenta? Parecía algo joven pero… calma Narumi, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades? ¿Cuantos Nifuji hay en Tokio?... espera más importante aún ¿príncipe? Ósea Narumi reconocía que hirotaka era apuesto pero más que un príncipe tiene más pinta de conde malvado o samurái de alto rango, pero príncipe?"

Es algo torpe al jugar video juegos pero realmente no le importa que le gane siempre, siempre parece saber que hacer o adonde ir en el mundo real, aun así quiso ser amigo de alguien tan torpe como yo, realmente tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con él.- la voz de kou era rápida, lentamente su ansiedad despertaba, finalmente tras un ligero suspiro dijo- Soy tan torpe que acabe aquí incluso sin darme cuenta.

Este lugar es importante para ustedes? – Narumi se debatía entre simplemente dejarlo ser y la curiosidad que la consumía, necesitaba saber si esta chica conocía a hirotaka o no, ahora la molestaba más que nunca esa sensación de haberla visto antes, necesitaba información adicional , la información que esta chica acababa de darle difícilmente encajaba con el Nifuji que ella conocía, pero eso precisamente la aterraba mas, y si se tratara de alguien tan temible como para vencer siempre a hirotaka? Y si realmente estuviera ante la mayor amenaza que su relación hubiera conocido? Además, ese Starbucks estaba aterradoramente cerca de la oficina.

Aquí nos conocimos – un tierno sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kou al decirlo, y Narumi se sintió terriblemente amenazada en ese momento – aquí suelo esperarlo a que termine su turno, bueno el de hecho trabaja aquí a media jornada.

La revelación atravesó a Narumi como un rayo, recordó en ese momento donde había visto antes a la joven frente a ella, un fugaz encuentro. Narumi cayó en cuenta entonces que de hecho conocía a dos Nifuji.

Ah fui tan torpe en ese momento también, yo solo hui de la nada, pero es que en realidad no me esperaba que un chico tan apuesto me hablara, mucho menos sobre el videojuego que estaba jugando; después de eso el siguió apareciendo una y otra vez, era como si en serio quisiera ser mi amigo, yo.. yo solo… no quería arruinarlo y no sabía cómo decirle las cosas, nunca se cómo decir las cosas y ahora creo que nunca me querrá volver a hablar, pero creo que será lo mejor yo…

La pequeña revelación había cambiado en 5 segundos los sentimientos de Narumi. De posible rival de amor ahora ciertamente veía a esa tímida chica como la hermana menor que siempre quiso, realmente pensó que esa chica veía cuan dulce era nao chan, pero necesitaba ver cuán dulce era ella misma, empezó a intuir también algo el trasfondo ligeramente más trágico de esta historia, que quizá la propia Sakuragui no veía del todo, pensó en ayudarla un poco, se sintió un poco culpable por dudar de ella incluso, justo ahora cada pequeña pieza del puzle encajaba.

Sakura chan – Narumi interrumpió en torrente ansioso que invadía a Kou con una voz inesperadamente firme- creo que estas siendo injustas con na.. tu amigo

Hmm?

Y al mismo tiempo contigo misma, probablemente no le importe mucho que seas o no una chica, na.. tu amigo parece muy dulce por la forma como me lo has descrito, y creo que realmente te aprecia, siendo tan dura contigo misma no solo te lastimas a ti misma sino a los que te rodean.

Yo..

Además- aquí Narumi le dio a kou la sonrisa más amable de la que fue capaz – creo que lo que realmente te preocupa es haberte dado cuenta de los sentimientos que estas empezando a tener por él no es así? Después de todo, la forma como lo has descrito habla de lo que hay realmente en tu corazón.

El llanto empezó a correr una vez más por las mejillas de Kou al recordar esa sensación opresiva en su pecho, sentimientos intensos que la desbordaban y que no sabía cómo manejar, no estaba ni siquiera segura de como nombrarlos, realmente era amor? Que sabía ella después de todo del amor? Tenía siquiera derecho a sentirlo?

Sakura chan, lo siento, creo que me pase un poco- el tono de preocupación de Narumi hizo despertar momentáneamente de su ensueño a kou

No, momose san, tienes razón, la verdad es que me siento confundida, no estoy segura ni siquiera de lo que siento, yo… solo sé que estar con el me hace sentir nerviosa pero también feliz y en calma es… no sé cómo describirlo yo…

Está bien – Narumi le alcanzo en pañuelo a la llorosa joven frente a ella – los sentimientos pueden ser confusos, antes de estar segura puede que requieras tomarte un tiempo, pero no creo que debas huir de tu amigo, después de todo esos sentimientos seguirán siendo un misterio hasta que te des la oportunidad de resolverlos y ponerles un nombre.

En ese momento Kou se calmó un poco, pensó que lo único que podía sacar en limpio de la maraña de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza era que Nifuji kun era alguien realmente importante para ella y que pasara lo que pasara, no quería que su tiempo con el terminara así como así.

Además – agrego Narumi con una sonrisa- no creo que él esté dispuesto a dejarte ir

La confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Kou en ese momento. Narumi señalo hacia afuera, Nifuji kun venia corriendo, a toda velocidad, desde la entrada del café ¿cómo la había encontrado? Su primer impulso fue huir una vez más, pero presintiendo sus intenciones momose san la sostuvo por la muñeca

Deja que se explique cuando menos – dijo con tono cómplice

Cuando llego junto a la mesa en la que estaban nao parecía agotado de tanto correr, respiraba entrecortado pero realmente parecía aliviado, cuando levanto su rostro vio a Kou a los ojos y por primera vez su primera reacción no fue sonreír, hizo una profunda reverencia y dijo.

Kou chan – aun con el aliento entrecortado- lo siento debí notarlo antes, los chicos ya lo sabían y ninguno me lo dijo no tengo excusa

No, Nifuji kun yo lo siento, yo solo Salí corriendo creí que….

Pero definitivamente debí herir tus sentimientos- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y tomaba sus manos- estuviste todo este tiempo pretendiendo ser un chico porque yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta solo ¿no es cierto? Realmente eres increíble kou chan, yo lo siento en serio- su mirada era intensa, y re rehusaba a dejar ir los ojos de kou como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento

Nifuji kun….

Por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga, sigamos jugando videojuegos como siempre, salgamos a cine como siempre, comamos en la universidad, estudiemos juntos, vayamos juntos a los árcade , eres la persona más genial que conozco, si esto arruinara nuestra amistad no sé qué haría

Los ojos azules de Nao la veían en ese momento como si quisieran atravesar su alma, y quizá lo estaban haciendo, kou solo pudo responder con un leve asentimiento de cabeza

Entonces, seguiré estando a tu cargo por un tiempo Nifuji kun – dijo a media voz la joven, al borde de un ataque de felicidad por las palabras de nao y de ansiedad profunda por su cercanía, su corazón iba tan rápido que ella realmente temía que se parara en cualquier momento

Y entonces él sonrió, una de sus sonrisas asesinas que hacen que Kou se sienta a la misma distancia entre el cielo y el infierno, que detienen el tiempo para ella. se sentía en ese momento a realmente feliz a pesar del peso que tenia en su pecho y que parecía estar a punto de explotar, solo ver esos hermoso ojos la llenaba de tantas emociones tan complicadas que no era caz de empezar a entender, al menos no ahora, hasta que algo la despertó de ese hermoso momento.

Me alegro que todo se haya resuelto bien – dijo finalmente momose san poniéndose de pie

Narumi neesan? Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – el tono de sorpresa de nao sobresalto de su pequeño transe a Kou

Ustedes se conocen? – dijo kou mientras entraba en pánico al recordar todo lo que le había confiado a esa supuesta extraña

Es la novia de mi hermano y una amiga de la infancia – dijo entonces nao con un rostro de confusión

Entre tanto, Kou evaluaba sus posibilidades para huir del país y empezar una nueva vida en Mongolia.

Encontré a esta dulce señorita afuera de aquí y fue tan amable como para acompañarme a tomar un café, tienes una amiga muy linda nao – dijo Narumi con algo de malicia mientras recogía sus cosas

Hay dios, le había dicho a ella que Nifuji kun era como un príncipe, si él se enteraba no sería capaz de verlo a la cara de nuevo, que había hecho?

Sakura chan – la voz de Narumi la llamo desde unos pasos más allá de la mesa, sobresaltándola increíblemente – fue lindo hablar contigo, si necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme si? – y por ultimo sabiendo que desde ese Angulo nao no podía verla dijo solo con sus labios " secreto de chicas, tranquila"

Ese sencillo gesto calmo un poco a Kou, quizá no debería abandonar el país, en cuanto esa simple idea paso por la cabeza de kou, nao dijo.

Kou chan, creo que también deberíamos irnos, ya es algo tarde.

Es cierto- viendo su reloj se dio cuenta que casi eran las 10, si no quería perder el último tren a casa lo mejor era apresurarse – yo creo que debería irme a casa

Espera kou chan, te acompaño a la estación

"kou chan" cuando nao lo decía realmente sonaba lindo.

Pero desde aquí podrías llegar más fácilmente en bus a casa no es así?

Si, pero después de todo esto realmente no quisiera dejarte ir sola hasta la estación – un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de nao y en cuanto lo noto un violento sonrojo correspondió en las de kou

Yo… no es necesario …..

Vamos, dijo nao tomándola finalmente de la mano, no te preocupes realmente quedan hacia la misma dirección la estación de trenes y el sitio donde debo tomar mi bus a casa

Quizá si que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Entonces mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación entre las calles de Tokio, con ambas manos juntas kou pensó que quizá no le molestaba que nifuji kun supiera que era una chica, podía acostumbrarse un poco a este tipo de trato especial, seria lindo ser tratada solo un poco diferente respecto a sus amigos hombres, es cierto se sentía algo culpable y se sentía insolente a medida que se daba cuenta de la forma que tomaba ese cálido sentimiento que le inspiraba su amigo, pero realmente ahora no se arrepentía, justo ahora no se arrepentia.

* * *

y así concluye la primera parte de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

_Hola otra vez. Traigo el capitulo 3 de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, espero hacer un capitulo mas que concluya definitivamente esta historia, sin mas preámbulo, aquí esta, ten cuidado con lo que deseas._

* * *

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Ese día, cuando Kou salió a correr al borde de las lágrimas dejando a nao confundido en el árcade ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo la mente del más joven del clan Nifuji. Corrió tras ella antes de siquiera haber procesado el concepto por completo, pero mientras la veía dejar el local fue detenido por sus amigos.

¡¿esa era Sakuragui?!- dijo yokkun con un rostro que denotaba algo de preocupación

Se fue a toda velocidad, paso algo?- dijo apenas un poco alarmado ken chan

Chicos, Kou kun es una chica… yo todo este tiempo…. – ahora que intentaba explicarlo finalmente empezaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus palabras se tiñeron con un ligero matiz de dolor, esto hizo que sus dos amigos se mirara entre sí con alarma, seguidos de una mirada cargada de culpabilidad.

¿Chicos?

¿No lo sabias nao?

¿Que?

Yo… estudie con ella en preparatoria, pensé que lo sabias- ken chan parecía como si le hubieran dado un puño en el estómago al admitir eso

La verdad- hubo una trágica pausa, su amigo realmente no sabía si continuar – pensamos que estabas intentando conquistarla nao, lo sentimos en serio, debimos decir algo antes.

Nao se quedó sin palabras viendo a sus amigos de toda la vida. Habían sido mejores amigos desde kínder Garden, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y en todos esos años habían discutido algunas veces, pero jamás se había enojado con ellos de verdad, nunca hasta ahora. Ellos lo habían sabido, todo el tiempo, un solo comentario le habría evitado mucho dolor y mucha angustia a la chica que acababa de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero ellos se habían quedado callados, nao no tenía palabras para describir la ira que sentía. Tenía que calmarse, su ira podía llevarse lo mejor de él.

Nao…

No los escucho, solo salió a correr, detrás de Kou, detrás de su amiga, mientras en el fondo sentía culpa por ese pensamiento que lo había estado acosando desde hacía ya unas semanas.

Ese maldito pensamiento. Todo había empezado un día mientras Kou lo esperaba en Starbucks a que terminara su turno, se había vuelto su rutina últimamente. Kou esperaría en una de las mesas mientras jugaba videojuegos en su PS3, tomaría un café, quizá adelantaría algunos deberes y cuando nao terminara pasarían la tarde intentando que subiera de nivel, encargándose juntos de alguna quest sencilla o simplemente pasando el rato en alguna cosa, últimamente a veces incluso de saltaban la parte de jugar, iban derecho a ver una película o algo parecido, pero fueran cuales fueran los planes Kou se había vuelto un cliente regular del local de nao y eso realmente hacía sentir muy orgulloso al joven, aunque no se podía explicar por qué. A Nao siempre le había sorprendido que su amigo no resaltara más ni estuviera rodeado de más personas, en ocasiones se consideraba realmente afortunado por monopolizar su tiempo de esa forma.

Ese día en particular el local estaba a reventar, a nao le agradaba porque quería decir que el negocio iba bien, pero daba cualquier cosa porque su turno terminara, levanto la vista buscando la figura conocida de nao entre el gentío del local; las mesas estaban todas ocupadas por grupos o parejas, Kou no estaba entre ellas.

Kou kuuun – pensó nao con algo de ansiedad, pensando en la inusual ausencia del joven – mi turno casi termina

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, sentado en la barra, dándole la espalda al mostrador del local sentado junto a otros dos chicos que no conocía, nao reconocería ese suéter y esos audífonos donde fuera, se preguntó por qué no lo había reconocido en un principio, y entonces un segundo pensamiento paso por su mente.

Kou kun… realmente tiene una figura muy fina – una afirmación resaltada por el contraste con los dos chicos sentados a su lado

No era solo cosa de su figura, su espalda, su cuello, quizá sus piernas, parecían especialmente… delicadas, sip esa era la palabra, esa imagen de Kou sentado en la barra de espaldas, apartado por completo del mundo en sus audífonos, como resguardándose de todo de alguna forma le pareció especialmente ¿dulce? ¿Entrañable? ¿Lindo?

Nifuji! Los dos lates que te pedí! – grito su sempai desde la caja

Ya salen – dijo nao saliendo de su ensueño

Esos son pensamientos peligrosos, se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa mientras se encargaba del pedido. Conociendo a Kou kun si le dijera algo como eso saldría a correr antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Ese día nao finalizo su turno sin mayores eventualidades e intento apartar tanto como pudo la idea de su mente mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por dominar la última quest que necesitaba para alcanzar nivel 10.

Sin embargo eso fue solo una victoria momentánea, nao no estaba preparado para el ataque número dos de su mente, lo experimento un par de días después en el cine.

¡No puede ser, nuestro amor ya no puede ser! – había dicho el protagonista con una voz dramática

Después de lo que hemos pasado, ¿por qué? Porque hemos de separarnos?- contestaba la protagonista al borde de las lágrimas.

Simplemente por todo lo que hemos pasado, me he dado cuenta que no puedo cuidar de tu corazón.

Era un drama romántico, no había sido muy bien recibido por la crítica pero nao igual se moría de ganas por verlo, y la única persona tan gentil como para ir con el había sido su querido y tímido amigo gamer. Al final no lo había decepcionado, para ese momento Nao había empezado a llorar , Hasta ahora la película lo había hecho llorar 3 veces, esta sería la cuarta, Kou sentado junto a él no parecía haber derramado una lagrima, sin embargo en ese momento, en el clímax de la película mientras lloraba por el amor imposible de los protagonistas y la pantalla se difuminaba a negro mientras aparecían los créditos nao lo escucho, la voz más linda y dulce que había escuchado en su vida, un sollozo muy delicado y tierno y cuando se giró lo vio.

Era en el asiento de al lado Kou con un pañuelo limpiándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, las lágrimas de nao pararon en seco. Le pareció que en definitiva nunca había visto un rostro más lindo, ligeramente sonrojado por el llanto, ojos algo vidriosos por las escasas lágrimas y el pañuelo sujetado junto a sus ojos. Dios, ¿Kou siempre fue así de lindo?.

Fue una película muy buena Nifuji kun- dijo finalmente nao – el final fue realmente triste pero me pareció una película muy buena

Ese comentario a media voz saco de su ensueño a nao. No otra vez esos pensamientos tan peligrosos, pero ¿que podía hacer? por un momento realmente había parecido una muñeca de porcelana mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Como chico le parecía un poco cruel con su amigo tener esas impresiones, sobre todo cuando el mismo había pasado por esa molesta confusión de ser tratado como chica mientras crecía, pero es que en ocasiones no podía evitarlo, simplemente encontraba demasiado lindo ese conjunto de características que formaban al ser humano llamado Kou Sakuragui. Se reprendió mentalmente intentando mantener la compostura, pero esa imagen había quedado grabada en su mente.

Nao se encontraba en una pequeña encrucijada. Robando una expresión de su hermano, Kou había sido tan difícil de encontrar como un pokémon legendario. Era quizá la persona más cool que conocía, era tan bueno en todo tipo de juegos que creía que incluso podía derrotar a su hermano, sin embargo era tan amable y paciente con él, le enseñaba formas fáciles de subir de nivel y todas esas pequeñas cosas de los videojuegos que para él no era obvias, nunca se había enojado con él por hacerlo perder una partida o tener problemas entendiendo lo que le decían, para alguien tan torpe como nao pero que en realidad disfrutaba mucho de los juegos eso era algo invaluable.

Nao era consciente de lo delicados que eran los sentimientos de Kou, una palabra en falso podía hacerlo desaparecer para siempre, por eso, aunque no lo pareciera nao estaba siempre atento para no herirlo, pero había algo que lo estaba molestando desde ese día en que había pensado en la delicada figura que tenía, se había sumado con otros pequeños detalles que había visto, lo delicado que era su rostro, ese lindo lunar bajo su ojo, lo delicadas que eran sus manos al sujetar el control y sobre todo esa mirada, la mirada de concentración absoluta que ponía cuando se perdía en algo, eso realmente era lindo, eso realmente era genial. A nao le había tomado un par de meses notarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Le gustaba su amigo.

Para nao el problema real no era que Kou fuera un chico o no, el problema era que era Kou. Su corazón era tan delicado, ¿sería siquiera buena idea decírselo? Su amistad con él se había vuelto algo demasiado valioso para nao, era diferente a la amistad que tenía con yokkun y con ken chan, ellos eran prácticamente sus hermanos, tenía la seguridad de que seguirían ahí pasara lo que pasara, pero Kou podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, se ofendería si se lo decía?, valía la pena correr el riesgo? Y si entraba en pánico y desparecía? O si le decía a nao que prefería no volver a verlo? Nao nunca se le había declarado a un chico, no sabía cómo manejar esto, Kou era un poco difícil de manejar y bastante impredecible pero a medida que nao le daba vueltas al asunto una pequeña idea apareció en su cabeza. Ojala fuera una chica.

Si Kou fuera una chica declararle sus sentimientos sería más fácil, seguiría siendo tan impredecible como es Kou, pero si fuera una chica para nao sería mucho más fácil acercarse y decirle cuanto le gustaban sus ojos o ese lunar en su mejilla, ocasionalmente podría abrazarla y decirle lo linda que le parece… ahí se frenaban siempre los pensamientos de nao. Estaba siendo muy grosero con su amigo. Es cierto que su experiencia saliendo con otros chicos era cero pero si se ponía en el lugar de Kou quizá no quisiera que alguien simplemente lo abrazara y le dijere lo lindos que son su ojos… bueno quizá quisiera que Kou lo hiciera pero eso no iba a pasar, el punto era que él no sabía cómo se sentía el, pero llegar tan lejos como desear que fuera una chica solo para hacerle las cosas más fáciles le parecía cruel.

Pero justo antes del desastre, ese mismo día en el árcade nao se atrapo deseándolo con tanta fuerza como le fue posible, en el momento en el que recibió el tercer y último golpe que su corazón pudo aguantar. La voz de su recientemente descubierto amor platónico, hablándole por fin con un tono libre de angustia y miedos imaginarios.

A veces te preocupas por las cosas más extrañas- justo después de vencerlo por vez mil en los juegos

Llevaban mucho tiempo compartiendo tiempo juntos, saliendo y haciendo de todo pero ese día esa sonrisa fue una primera vez, Kou finalmente estaba empezando a bajar sus murallas, aunque fuera un poco y detrás de esos altos muros de timidez nao pudo entrever que se ocultaba una persona incluso más maravillosa de lo que hasta ahora había visto, daría cualquier cosa por verlo sonreír más, ojala fuera más fácil.

Por eso el corazón de nao se rompió un poco cuando descubrió que Kou era una chica, que lo había sido todo el tiempo. Quizá no cambiara nada, Kou seguía siendo Kou, la persona más cool que conocía pero con un corazón de cristal, y el la había estado lastimando un poco todo este tiempo, la había tratado como un chico cada día y realmente no le había dado la oportunidad de aclarar el malentendido, la había puesto en una situación muy difícil, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, durante esos meses había tenido tanto cuidado para no herirlo y la verdad era que cada vez que hablaban debía haberle hecho mucho daño y haberle causado mucha angustia.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Naoya Nifuji, resonó ominosamente en la mente del joven mientras corría por las atestadas calles de Tokio intentando seguirle el rastro a la joven. Quizá su deseo egoísta no cambiaba nada y la realidad era que ahora Nao sabía que aunque su "deseo" se hubiera hecho realidad no se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía, simplemente sentía que no lo merecía.

El solo sabía que no quería perderla, el tiempo que pasaba con ella era especial para él, era importante. Estudiar con ella, jugar con ella, ver películas juntos y comer juntos, la paciencia que le demostraba y el esfuerzo que evidentemente hacía el. no estaba dispuesto a perderla, a pesar de sus sentimientos él no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Agradecía a sus ojos por haberle permitido descubrirla en primer lugar, y les rogo que por favor la encontraran pronto.

Después de buscar desesperadamente por un buen rato, justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse fue cuando la vio, la delicada figura de Kou, sentada en Starbucks, en la mesa donde la había conocido. No lo dudo, entro a toda prisa, el alivio que sintió al verla bien fue tan grande, pero las marcas de llanto reciente en sus ojos le dolieron como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado por eso su voz aun temblaba un poco cuando finalmente articulo las palabras.

Kou chan – aun con el aliento entrecortado- lo siento debí notarlo antes, los chicos ya lo sabían y ninguno me lo dijo… yo no tengo excusa

Tras una confundida pausa ella contesto apresuradamente

No, Nifuji kun yo lo siento, yo solo Salí corriendo creí que…. -

Pero definitivamente debí herir tus sentimientos- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y tomaba sus manos, como temiendo que desapareciera ante sus ojos- estuviste todo este tiempo pretendiendo ser un chico porque yo no fui capaz de darme cuenta solo ¿no es cierto? Realmente eres increíble Kou chan, yo lo siento en serio- sus ojos la delataban, había estado llorando mucho, nao nunca se perdonaría esto

Nifuji kun….

Por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga, sigamos jugando videojuegos como siempre, salgamos a cine, comamos en la universidad, estudiemos juntos, vayamos juntos a los árcade , eres la persona más genial que conozco, si esto arruinara nuestra amistad no sé qué haría

Ese momento de duda pareció eterno para nao, fueron los 5 segundos más largos de toda su vida, cuando ella finalmente hablo el sintió que su mundo se ilumino de repente

Entonces, seguiré estando a tu cargo por un tiempo Nifuji kun

En ese momento Nifuji Naoya fue realmente feliz, ya no le importo si podía declarar sus sentimientos alguna vez o no, lo que le importaba era que conservaría a una persona realmente valiosa a su lado, así que sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón.

Me alegro que todo se haya resuelto bien – una voz conocida lo sobresalto

Narumi neesan? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

¿Ustedes se conocen?

Es la novia de mi hermano y una amiga de la infancia – nao había estado tan preocupado por encontrar a Kou que no se había dado cuenta de que Narumi nee estaba aquí, le alegraba verla, pero realmente le sorprendía

Encontré a esta dulce señorita afuera de aquí y fue tan amable como para acompañarme a tomar un café. tienes una amiga muy linda nao – contesto ella con algo de malicia mientras recogía sus cosas, como si hubiera leído la confusión en su expresión.

Ok eso había dolido un poco, aparentemente para todos menos para él era evidente que Kou era una chica.

Sakura chan, fue lindo hablar contigo, si necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme si? – nao estaba feliz de ver que Narumi nee se llevaba bien con Kou, aunque después de todo era prácticamente imposible no quererla, con su característica sonrisa de regreso en su rostro nao vio distraídamente el reloj de la pared.

Kou chan, creo que también deberíamos irnos, ya es algo tarde. – la verdad era que era un día de semana y no estaba seguro si Kou tenía clases temprano, pero el tenia clases desde la primera hora.

Es cierto, yo creo que debería irme a casa

Espera Kou chan, te acompaño a la estación – definitivamente no iba a dejarla irse sola, no después de como había llorado, no después de todo esto

Pero desde aquí podrías llegar más fácilmente en bus a casa no es así?

Sí, pero después de todo esto realmente no quisiera dejarte ir sola hasta la estación – rayos, realmente era lindo como se preocupaba siempre por el

Yo… no es necesario….

Vamos- dijo nao tomándola finalmente de la mano- no te preocupes realmente quedan hacia la misma dirección la estación de trenes y el sitio donde debo tomar mi bus a casa

Nao había tomado la decisión de controlar su corazón por el bien de su relación con Kou pero también había decidido que la quería más que a nada, quizá fuera en efecto más difícil de atrapar que un pokémon legendario pero todo juego tiene sus hacks, Kou seria Kou inevitablemente fuera un chico o una chica y nao decidió que la trataría con tanta delicadeza como pudiera, por ahora definitivamente no le diría sus sentimientos; y con una sonrisa reprimió ese pinchazo de culpa al pensar que su posibilidades acaban de aumentar increíblemente.


End file.
